


The In-Laws

by abberwocky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, McMercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Angela takes Jesse to meet her parents.





	The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea that came to me tonight. Hope you enjoy.

Exhausted from a late night Blackwatch mission, Jesse had collapsed into bed and fallen asleep almost straight away. When he awoke the next morning, he was puzzled not to find his angel next to him. Instead, she was flitting around the room as quietly as she could. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that it wasn’t even seven. Angela gasped slightly as he grunted.

“Oh! I’m sorry _liebling_ , I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, okay?”

“What’re you doin’ up so early?” he murmured sleepily. “Come back to bed, darlin’.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. Not today. There’s somewhere I need to be.” Concerned by her tone, Jesse sat up.

“Everythin’ alright, Angie? You’re startin’ to worry me a little…” She smiled wistfully and sat on the side of the bed, pecking him softly on the lips.

“I’m fine, Jesse. I’m just going to visit my parents today, that’s all.”

“But I thought your parents…” Realisation dawned upon him and his heart sank. “Oh, right. I’m sorry, angel, I didn’t realise.”

“That’s alright,” she smiled, kissing him again. She then rose from the bed and began sifting through clothes.

Jesse sighed heavily; he could feel her hurting, but had no idea what to say or do. Having never known his parents, he couldn’t really sympathise, and right now he was kicking himself for it. Angela then looked directly at him; there was a sadness in her eyes, but also a glint of curiosity. A faint tremor coursed through her voice.

“Would… Would you like to meet them, Jesse?” His heart shot up to his throat.

“I…” Heat rose up through his chest. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna intrude…”

“How could you intrude if I ask you to come?” she giggled airily. “Yes, I am sure. You are very dear to me, Jesse, and I would like them to meet you.”

Overcome with humility, Jesse shifted out of bed and took his angel into his arms. She was rigid, but as he tightened his embrace he felt her ease into his body. A shaky sigh of relief escaped her lips – this was a big step, for them both. He whispered to her softly, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Angie, it would be my honour.”

*

The air was crisp; it tinted Angela’s cheeks the loveliest shade of pink. Even after all this time, Jesse still found himself in awe of her. His daze was cut short by Angela taking hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly. He squeezed back and rubbed his thumb affectionately over hers.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

Jesse let her lead him by the hand. It was a small, modest cemetery on the outskirts of Zurich. All the headstones were a pristine white and kept in immaculate condition. Angela’s parents’ was certainly no different. Removing his hat, he knelt with her and together they lay down the flowers they had each chosen. Angela had picked out white calla lilies, while red carnations had been Jesse’s choice. Resting against the headstone was a framed picture enveloped in protective plastic.

“Is that them?” he asked, nodding towards the photo. Angela picked it up and uncased it carefully.

“Yes. This was taken on our last family holiday at Lake Garda.”

She handed the frame to him and he had to do a double take; a fair-haired woman hugged her daughter while a man with piercing blue eyes smiled proudly. Angela was the image of her mother, save the eyes.

“Well, it’s easy t’see where you get your good looks from,” he chuckled as he handed it back to her. Angela couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as she lovingly placed it back.

“You certainly know how to make a good first impression with the in-laws,” she teased, then turned to the picture.  
“ _Mutter, Vater,_ I want you to meet Jesse. He and I have been together for some time now. I’m sorry I didn’t bring him to meet you sooner. But he makes me very happy, and I know you will love him just as much as I do.”

Choked up, Jesse cleared his throat and turned to the picture as well. The idea of talking to someone who had already passed was a little strange to him, but he knew this meant a lot to Angela.

“It’s an honour to meet you, Ma’am, Sir. I promise I’ll look after your daughter. Not that she needs lookin’ after.” He looked across at her and they shared a chuckle, reaching out to hold one another’s hand. They looked back at the picture and Jesse continued:  
“If I may say, your daughter is a credit to you both. She’s smart, beautiful, and the best damned doctor I ever did meet. I hope you’re as proud of her as I am.”

“Jesse…”

He turned to see tears now rolling down Angela’s cheeks. Instinctively he shuffled over and put his arm around her, wrapping her in his serape.

“I mean it, Angie,” he murmured. “They’d be so proud of you.”

“I hope so.”

Together they remained in silence, Angela weeping quietly into his shoulder. As he looked on at the photograph, the family’s happiness seemed to radiate from it. In that moment, Jesse knew exactly what he wanted – to bring that happiness back into Angela’s life.


End file.
